


Presents

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Add receives a Christmas gift from someone he didn’t expect to see.
Relationships: Elsword/Edward "Add" Grenore





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Add’s warm breath fogged the window that was inches away from his face. He frowned and used a sleeve to wipe the moisture off, only to give up when he saw that it only dirtied his shirt and left a smudge on the glass window. Did this inn even clean their windows on a daily basis? He shook his head.

Like most desert towns, Sander had hot summers, but their winters were just as harsh. As soon as the Harmony Festival came to a close, time rushed back in and brought a sudden drop in temperature that caught Add by surprise. Snow fell over the desert village, only to melt and then freeze into thin sheets of ice. If it weren’t for the festive decorations placed all over town, Add could have easily forgotten that it was that time of the year.

Add remained seated in a comfy chair near the front desk of the inn, almost pressing his face against the window to feel the cool touch. The sweet taste of pancakes still lingered on the tip of his tongue from breakfast. The room was unusually calm and less crowded today, with only a few people walking in to ask for directions or deliver packages. The El search party was quiet today as well, some of them appearing in smaller groups of two to three people. Add was the only one who remained alone.

It was still morning, but one wouldn’t be able to tell because the sun was out of sight. Cloudy grey skies contrasted the light frost that coated the desert village. For once, the busy streets were silent with only the occasional person walking as fast as one could without slipping on the ice. Most of the stores were closed for the holidays and he didn’t want to go outside to freeze in the dry, cold weather.

The sound of footsteps walking in and out of the building didn’t bother him. It was relaxing, moving at an almost consistent rhythm that matched the pace of snowfall. He didn’t notice that one of the footsteps was coming closer until he felt a light tap on the shoulder.

Add stopped himself from groaning when he turned to see a short teen standing with hand behind the back. What was Elsword doing here? He thought Elsword was supposed to be hanging out with Chung or maybe Aisha. Add twitched at the idea of having to listen to Elsword and Aisha bicker for hours over trivial things.

“Can I help you?” Add asked with annoyance.

Elsword ignored the rude tone in his voice, wearing a tight smile like his mind was on something else. Add couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, wondering if that expression was irritation. Even though the teen was standing, it was still evident that Add was the taller of the two.

“What are you doing?” Elsword asked with no hint of malevolence. “Is there something cool out there?” He tried to peer out the window to see.

“Nothing impressive,” Add said.

“Oh.” The other’s expression wavered.

“What do you want?” Add was annoyed by the small chit chat.

It wasn’t like Elsword to bother with this sort of thing, usually more interested in getting to the point. Not that he was willing to admit it to anyone including himself, but Elsword’s bluntness was something he appreciated the most about the young swordsman.

“Rena said I’d find you here, so I thought I might as well give it to you right now.” A toothy grin spread across Elsword’s face when he saw Add’s confusion. 

Add’s mind drew a blank when Elsword pulled out a box wrapped in bright colored paper. It looked like one of those presents Elsword gave to other members of the party a few hours ago at breakfast. The wrapping paper was red, patterned with small white stars and phorus that wore green scarves. He blinked when he saw the green ribbon wrapped around the box, formed into a messy bow at the top.

“…You don’t have to do this.” Add felt his face grow warm when he realized that the gift was meant for him.

“I got presents for everyone else, so you get one too.” He laughed, bringing the gift closer so that Add had no choice but to accept it. “Wasn’t too sure what to get, but it’s still a gift, right?”

“Yeah…” Add mumbled.

So the brat gave him a gift, Add signed to himself. It wasn’t a bad thing per say, but it made him feel uncomfortable, was that it? No…it made him embarrassed. He wasn’t expecting that kind of attention because he hasn’t celebrated Christmas for years, not since his family was gone. Wait, if this was a gift for him, did that mean he have to give something back?

“Are you going to open your present?” Elsword interrupted his thoughts.

“I was going to do that,” Add scoffed as he started to pull on one end of the ribbon. It was a tangled mess of ribbon that was almost impossible to take off. Add caught the younger boy stifling a laugh when he gave up and used the scissors from the front desk to cut it off.

The gift itself was small, only a few inches tall, but it was wrapped with multiple layers of wrapping paper and an excessive amount of tape. Suddenly it made sense why it took the other party members so long to open their gifts. Ciel took the longest, who retreated back to his room with the box and mumbled something about keeping the wrapping paper. The present was testing his patience when Add used his hands and scissors to take off yet another layer of paper. He was minutes into manipulating the lines of tape and brightly colored paper before unwrapping the box.

Inside the box were cookies wrapped in plastic wrap, each of them the size of his palm. The cookies had thick layers of frosting in the shape of Christmas ornaments and other winter themed items. Add closed his eyes when he took a small bite out of cookie that was shaped like snowflake, pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t as sweet as it looked.

“How does it taste?” The young swordsman looked at him with anticipation.

“It’s okay,” Add said. His eyes avoided Elsword’s, looking down at the cookie while trying to remain composed. It had too much frosting, but it didn’t taste bad.

“Ciel helped me make them!” Elsword beamed. 

Add had a feeling that the butler did much of the baking while Elsword did the decorating or mixing the batter, but still… He found himself turning pink again at the generous gesture. This was so embarrassing, getting emotional over cookies, or the idea of getting a gift at all. They’d only known each other for a few months, but Elsword felt the need to give him a present. The tracer scratched the back of his neck while struggling to keep his emotions at bay. His face probably looked more uncomfortable than the calm facade he was aiming for.

Add wondered if Elsword gave him the present because he did the same to everyone else. It seemed like something Elsword would do, but it still bothered him. Maybe he should find something to give to Elsword in return. What was he supposed to get for the kid?

“You want to join me and Chung for hot chocolate?” Elsword asked. “I know you’re usually busy, but you look bored today.”

“I like hot chocolate,” Add said without thinking before realizing what he just uttered. That sounded really stupid. Was that even a proper answer?

Elsword however didn’t question it and smiled, “Great! Let’s go! ”

He didn’t like being dragged by the hand to be led to wherever Elsword had in mind, but he couldn’t complain that it was nice to have something to do. Add shook his head and let out a quiet laugh. Maybe he really was as bored as Elsword thought he was. Whatever it was, he gave in and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, even if it only lasted during the holidays. He could worry about getting a thank you gift another day.


End file.
